User talk:Danuhau
CC message I was going to post this on community central, but the message wall function did not allow me to If I blocked you, and you manage to return, I just had to block you again. I do not care about you trying to claim your innocence. And I removed your reply on the forum because of these simple facts: You don't need to show which side you are on, because it is clear. Also, if you are blocked, you have no reason to stick around. Just look at my replies on that page, and you will see that I am not incompetent in any way. A reply to boggy/ (worms legend/dark vortex) 29. - Danuhau (talk) 21:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :What happened when you tried to post that on CC? Did it give you an error message, or just eat your response? Oscuritaforze (talk) 05:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::The button which publishes the message stayed gray, meaning that i could not publish it. :::- Danuhau (talk) 07:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hey, just thought I'd let you know: . I do acknowledge that attempting to go to the Worms Revolution page directly from that URL would no longer work if it were to be deleted, but directing users where they need to go is the purpose of the link to search for the page title which appears on a nonexistent page. Conveniently, said link would automatically lead directly to the proper page in this case, as the only difference in titles is capitalization (as an example, see "armageddon}} Worms armageddon", click the "Search for 'Worms armageddon'" link). Overall, that page just doesn't serve much of a practical purpose. Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I will look into it tomorrow. If there are several pages like this, I will have to remove them all. I did not understand what you meant with the search engine when you made the remark earlier, but now I can see the inconvenience :- Danuhau (talk) 21:08, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Unneeded category When finding categories that need being added, I found one (Unsourced Quotes) that was only on a single page, and that page was an anomynous user's talk page. I couldn't remove it, as it was added by a template I am completly unfamiliar with. Said page also contains no unsoured quotes, so could you please remove it? PartHunter (talk) 04:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with your statements, so I will delete this category. : - Danuhau (talk) 11:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Message walls Sorry for being late, but I thought I'd let you know that I've posted my opinion on the message wall discussion page. --Orangitu | Talk 11:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) About Boggy's block Now that thing's have settled down, I thought I'd make another request regarding Boggy's block. I know this is something that most likely none of us are very keen on talking about, but Boggy has been messaging me on community central, and it seems he's very eager on participating in some of the discussions that happened recently on the wiki. So my request is, how about just removing his block entirely? I doubt that this'll do any harm to the wiki, and, if there ever was any lessons for him to learn, he's probably learnt it by now. --Orangitu | Talk 11:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :When I first saw that he was infinitely blocked, I thought it was long overdue. Death threats, defacing other users' profiles, foul language, complaining about everything, arguing with everyone (including that stupid religious argument that derailed this wiki for months), sockpuppet accounts to evade prior blocks. He's been a constant source of negativity here and this wiki has been too lenient with him for too long. The block should be kept in place and extended to one year, or longer. -- Q* (talk) 16:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Since you are on different "sides" here, I would like to hear more before I make a decision. Both of your points are valid, but I am insecure. Boggy has not been easy to be around, because he could change in a snap from being a helpful contributer into a raging debater. I believe that I decision the whole community can stand behind is the best solution. :::- Danuhau (talk) 18:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I drove for two hours today, and it gave me time to think. I have gone throught the incident between Boggy and Q*, which led to his block. I have started to suspect that Boggy framed Q* because he told me that he had been threatened by him on facebook, and the same profile contacted me. But that is just a hypothesis. Nevertheless, I think that these two fellas should not be allowed here at the same time, and I consider Q* the best man to have around. :::- Danuhau (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::This Boggy guy is a nut, he should not be allowed back here. I agree with Q, his block should be extended to more than one year. Also, check out this argument he started with me, just because I supported Danuhau: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:TTTEUK TTTEUK (talk) 13:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, I didn't think the community were so against him coming back. I should've given my suggestion more thought. I guess we'll just have to see what happens next month. By the way TTTEUK, I didn't see any arguments on your CC message wall. Was it removed? --Orangitu | Talk 16:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I restored the dialogue which he obviously deleted. Please note how rude and self-absorbed he is in the way he talks to me. TTTEUK (talk) 20:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Orangitu, I cannot understand why you still defend his case. I have made up my mind, his block must be extended. Just look at how he personally attacks TTTEUK, only because she does not support him. That is highly improfessional, and not the best for this wiki. I have not yet decided for how long, though. ::::::::::- Danuhau (talk) 20:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Usertags They're working again now. If you're curious, you can check out the changes . And yeah, I've read the community message. Nice work, I've always been confused on what to write on it before. Orangitu | Talk 12:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : I have to learn the coding before I can use it properly, so it is good to have others around! And I'm glad you like the community message; I prefer it like this, rather than keeping it blank. : - Danuhau (talk) 18:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC)